


midnight train drabble collection

by iamyourmagician



Category: Midnight Train (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamyourmagician/pseuds/iamyourmagician
Summary: some of these are old, some of these are new. some of these are wips for things i never uploaded and doubt i ever will, some of them are complete on their own.i may or may not update this every once in awhile. <3
Relationships: Luna Wyndell & Neil Lawton, Luna Wyndell/Neil Lawton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. dear dreamer (luna+neil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something i wrote with the intention of adding it to “dear angel; dear dreamer”, but didn’t in the end hahaha. a quick introspection on luna’s feelings towards neil (which, rereading this now, i interpret as incorrect, but i figure i should upload it anyway.) <3
> 
> spoilers up to chapter 2, though there are vague mentions of events of chapter 3.
> 
> word count: 579

dear detective, brilliant deductor, with a shy soul but a heart of gold.

as i stared out a tinted window into a dark world, i dreamt of a place of dreams, and i dreamt that i could get there. 

in my physical state, with my corporeal body. 

i didn’t even know where my destination was. but i knew that if i traveled around enough, i would find it. 

it led me here.

it led me to a train, stopped in the dead of night, to a world devoid of color and light. not a single star in the sky, and nothing beneath my feet, yet i walked as if it were natural. it led me to a great building, to a pocket-watch that tick-tick-ticked my time away. and it led me to you.

you smiled as you awoke from your own sleep. what were you dreaming of? i wonder, was it of solving mysteries, and scraping for the truth? or was it of a dark past that you couldn’t escape from? perhaps of our intended destination, bluebell? i never got around to asking you. we didn’t have much time, after all.

i never disliked clocks, per se. the passage of time, for me, was a comforting thing. until now, when i found myself in a rush to get through everything, solve every puzzle as fast as possible. 

you were tactical, thinking things through carefully. _let’s take the long way around, even if it means we’ll lose some time. if it means you’ll be safe, then the lost time is worth it. ah, but if we lose too much time…!_

your flustered face, despite everything, was cute, and i wanted to save you. how often did you call yourself a nuisance or a bother? dear partner, you are nothing of the sort. in the mere three hours i’ve known you, i already have come to understand that i don’t want to separate from you. if there’s a moment we spend apart, i’ll work hard, if it means we can be back together again.

i’m not leaving without you.

dear friend, dear dreamer, with a strengthening soul and a heart marred.

you forgive easily. even having fallen under the effects of diana’s poison, you were selfless, and i pulled you forward. how could i not? i need you. if anyone deserved to escape this hellish place, it was you.

you showed me your fear of spiders, and i laughed. never will i speak, never will i use my tongue. i don’t listen to my own voice often, but i can’t say i like it. my childhood friend had a voice that rang like wind-chimes, yet popped like bubblegum on a sticky summer day. 

how could i like my dark voice when hers is so bright? and how could i like my rough voice when yours is so calming? 

yours is chocolate, sliding down the side of a strawberry, a gentle taste to combine with an exciting flavor. how is it that such a sweet voice could compliment me?

_i like your laugh!_

i clapped my hand over my mouth, and even apollo smiled at me. did it not scare you? i’m sorry. i’ll never speak again.

i’ll speak with my hands, i’ll teach you what i can. i’ll write faster, i’ll make myself clear with art. 

if there’s anything you can’t do on your own, i’ll save you!

stay by my side, please.

don’t leave me behind.


	2. stay with me (neil+luna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ch4 spoilers.
> 
> a comparison of all 4 of neil’s deductions.
> 
> word count: 400

with a few misguided words, i can still reach the truth.

when i stood in front of you, diana, i could feel the secret you were trying to keep under wraps. your desperate expression, as i picked your lies apart, one by one. and when i failed, even then, you listened.

when i stood in front of you, apollo, i began to feel the kindness you kept trying to bury beneath your sharp, cold demeanor. the truth was in my sight, right in front of my eyes; the only thing holding me back was your cutting words, your messing around with me (like i wasn’t trying to do something important), and your angry expression, that somehow hurt more than before.

when i stood in front of you, selene, luna was with me. thank you for letting me meet you, thank you for letting me get to know you. you’re a blessing of a friend, so hardworking and selfless. watching your face fall as i exposed the dark truths made my own heart hurt just a bit… i’m sorry it had to turn out like this. i promise, you will be with luna somewhere beautiful soon. i swear it.

…luna. i now stand in front of you alone. and i find myself trembling with every word that escapes my lips. in the years i’ve spent away from my uncle, i’ve learned that my words have weight. and you, being silent, are a keen listener to every one. so the second i trip over my logic…

i’m afraid, luna. it’s a trial i must overcome, but i’m so scared. with the drop of a hat, i could lose you. and not only that, wouldn’t it be my fault? because of my silly mistake, you…

listen closely now. this deduction will be much more heart-pounding, but it will be slower. i’m sorry for sparing your false guilt another moment, for allowing it to continue to fester for even just another second while i think through my logic; but please, i promise you. once we reach the end of this path, you will realize the truth. and you’ll stay with me, and i’ll have saved you instead.

and we’ll be able to move forward together.

never forget your mistakes, but there are certain parts of your past that are best forgotten… so take my hand, listen close now, and please…

stay with me, okay?


End file.
